Criminal
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: She's with a criminal but do so he will stop being a criminal after his girl have anounced that she was pregnant with their first child. This summary stinks; just read it instead.


Well hi to all of you this is a fanfiction ofcourse about Duncan and Courtney; please forgive me about the story I know some of you guys thinks the lyrics doesn't go with it but I only did it for the very beggining of this story NOT the whole story but I did put some stuff about criminal or whatever so anyhow hope you enjoy this (If your'e a **Duncney** fan ofcourse...) and hope I didn't steal anything from other peoples' stories if so please forgive me but I don't quite read **Total Drama Series** fanfictions but it's quite rare so anyhow enjoy this...

If your wondering when I'm going to update _Reunited with Each Other_ I think I'll update it somewhere in December but towards the beggining or the end... I don't know you will have to wait for it but for now enjoy this one that I just created. :-)

By the way if you didn't like it don't flame here it's just plain rude if you comment in a story that you hate. The lyrics in _italics _belongs to Britney Spears.

* * *

><p><em>But mama I'm in love with a criminal <em>

_And this type isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reasons aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

* * *

><p>This was normal for a twenty year-old girl that was walking next to a criminal, <em>her<em> criminal was such a beast when it came towards by making so love it was such a wonder where he got his 'sexuality' side but I guess he must've went in juvenile which now just got out of prison due of stealing some golden watch to give her as an early wedding present but her mother started to cry for her daughter's life but she reassured her that it was going to be alright and that he will never touch her in a violent way but her father warned her with a "Well you don't know honey about this if you are sure that he's not going to touch with some violence I accept this but I still say he's a dangerous criminal" and with a glare casting in her father's way but she just turned away and walked out of the house and as a month before Duncan stole the golden watch they have made love together as they enjoyed this it was such a romantic moment.

When Duncan went in jail she has taken the pregnancy test as it went positive and she squealed as she arrived at the prison as she talked with Duncan as she yet has squealed and she has burst out a "Duncan you're going to be a daddy in nine months" and Duncan suddenly has smiled and has kissed her on the glass where her lips were and he felt that he wanted to stroke her cheek as he poured some tears out of his eyes and said softly;

"This is surely going to be my last stealing because I don't want to go into prison never again due we are starting a family together and I will always promise you that Courtney… I won't ever do it again."

Courtney has smiled as she whispered as she said she loved him with all his heart. Tears has watered her eyes as she got up slowly and hoped that he will come back with her soon as the next five months was lonely with her as the baby started to grow slowly inside of her as she beamed with joy as she slowly awaited the arrival of her and Duncan's child.

* * *

><p>We are now five months later as Duncan has got out of prison and returned to their newly house and where they will start a family in it, he had a feeling that he was now going to stop being a criminal and be a real man, a father and a good husband.<p>

They were now seated in the living room as Courtney leaned into her husband as she closed her eyes and Duncan has wrapped an arm around her as he laid his hand on her rounded belly, he was feeling their child changing position and Courtney has opened her eyes again as she placed her hand on Duncan's hand and she smiled as she turned her head around to face the love of her life as she replied;

"Duncan I forgot to mention to you we are going to the doctor's tomorrow" Courtney said as she bitted her bottom lip for not mentioning this earlier. Duncan kissed her lips gently as he stroked her cheek with softness and whispered in her ear that it was fine with him.

They have ate supper as Courtney started to have cravings for bananas and chocolate and Duncan laughed as he went to get some for her from the market but this time he had money this time and no way he will go in jail again and never going to be a criminal again. He was now at home reading a novel book of a criminal trying to escape his prison in Canada as Duncan snorted and placed on his night table and stared right at Courtney who smiled back at him and went to cover her swollen belly as the child has gave a signal of life as she winced and with worry Duncan started to message it as he felt it kicking as Courtney winced again and with that he turned off his light and wrapped an arm around her waist as he still had his hand on her 'baby bump' and he slowly slide her down so she can rest as he did too.

* * *

><p>They were in a room where held the ultrasound, Courtney slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her swollen part of her body which Duncan has smiled proudly and placed her two hand on her shoulders as he rubbed them and that made her relaxed as the doctor ordered Courtney to go on a bed to examine the baby and to have the ultrasound right away and she nodded as she went on the bed and sated comfortably on it as the expected parents watched the doctor put a kind of thing to hear the baby's heart and if it's still breathing and now they were at the ultrasound where they saw the baby changing position. Duncan though, <em>Shit… I mean oops- I meant ugh I don't what to say but come on baby me and mother wants to know if you're a boy or a girl<em>.

Later they were revealed that they were expecting a little girl and the expected parents turned to each other as they hugged and the doctor smiled as he talked more with them and they left as they went to Courtney's parents' house as they announced the news and they smiled with joy as they congratulate them and Daniel who's Courtney's little brother has smiled as he already got something for his soon to come niece and the adults have both smiled and that's when it has changed their lives… Duncan's life…

* * *

><p>It was the big day as their little sweetheart wanted to get out of there as Courtney yelled in pain and Duncan was quickly getting his car to work as he helped Courtney and they were quickly into the hospital and though, <em>Fuck there isn't anybody out yet? How pleasant is that!<em>

Suddenly people showed up as they helped Courtney got Courtney get a wheelchair as they ran the fastest as they could and went directly into the labour room.

This seemed to be quickly as their little girl has arrived two hours after their arrival and now Courtney was relaxing as she held gently her daughter and Duncan wrapped his arm around her as he stroked his newborn daughter's cheek and the baby has let out a big yawn and the parents smiled and Courtney stared at Duncan as he saw what kind of name she has chosen for the baby.

"Duncan what do you think about the name 'Carrie'?" asked Courtney as she handed the baby to Duncan as he smiled proudly and he turned to his girlfriend;

"I am totally alright with the name, honey."

Courtney smiled as she whispered into his ear, "I hope that Carrie will never be a _criminal_ in her life but we can't choose what she's going to be."

Duncan has agreed with that and Courtney has fallen asleep as he started to coo at his daughter and smiled as he fell asleep with her on the rocking chair and where he dreamed that he'll have a perfect life without doing other crimes in his future.


End file.
